Star Wars The Clone Wars: Episode 2: Attack of The Clones Part I
by Zodiark Zero
Summary: Another Redux, following different characters during the start and early clone wars period. Influenced by EU, Canon and my own original ideas. Various different characters such as Echuu Shen-Jon, General Grievous, Tholme, and of course the favourites Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan etc.
1. Chapter 1

It has been around ten years since the battle of Naboo, with the Jedi Order still high in number. But it had taken a few losses since Naboo, with Eeth Koth being slain by Ashaar Korda, Master Yaddle sacrificed herself to save the people of Mawan. Master Coleman Trebor and Master Shaak Ti replaced them. A bigger shock was that Dooku had left the Order, as well as Ferus Olin and Thracia Cho Leem even though in Dooku's case it was years ago but in light of recent events was made worse.  
There was a growing tension. More and more systems were seceding from the Republic such as Sluis Van, Tantra and Tynna. But there was an incoming vote on the Military Creation Act in the Senate. There had already been uproar regarding that, as Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia closes its borders and withdrew from the upcoming vote, which was a massive loss for those that were against the Creation act such as Padme Amidala, Tendau Bendon and various other senators.  
In the Jedi Temple, despite this tension in the many sparring rooms currently Master Echuu Shen-Jon, a human male Jedi was training with his padawan, Stam Reath. Stam was quite young, also a human male Jedi, but he had a sister called Naat Reath, that was so far unattached to a master, and a year younger than her brother. They were both sparring with each other, practicing Form I, Shii-Sho also known as the Way of the Sarlacc. Echuu Shen-Jon was average height with dark skin, pocked marked skin on his left side. Stam was average height for his age of fourteen, a face full of youth, also had dark skin, he had the standard padawan braid. They both had sweat beading on their foreheads. Stam might have had a slight edge in speed, his master had the edge in skill, precision and technique.  
Echuu Shen-Jon and his padawan weren't the only one training either, Master Summ Dim Phok was training with his new padawan Essaj, a Selkath padawan who was another aquatic sentient species. Master Summ Dim Phok had decided to take on a new padawan recently. Essaj was female, however, and she had a lightsaber built with a special kind of a crystal, a permafrost crystal. A permafrost crystal gave a blade an icy blue colour but it also meant that the only person who could use that particular lightsaber. They continued to train as well for a good hour or so before taking a break.  
While up in the Room of a thousand, a few Jedi were already there meditating near the fountains, one such figure was Master Tholme, who had once been the master of Quinlan Vos who had then trained Aayla Secura. He had filled in the gaps with her training. Tholme was no longer young, he decided he didn't want to train any more padawans—unless it was necessary. Tholme had dark hair though with strands of grey starting to show in his hair. Since Dooku declared the creation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Raxus Prime had spurred Tholme with the Council's blessing to make a Separatists Spy Network. There were currently five other members of the group including; Master Quinlan Vos, Master Sora Bulq, Master Tiplar, Lyron Bandis and Knight Siri Tachi. There had been another member who had vanished recently—Tol Skorr. However most of them were here present in the temple at the moment apart from Lyron Bandis who was on a mission to Raxus Prime. It was one of the main planets they were keeping an eye on for Separatist activity. They had seen some movement down on the surface. But he was supposed to report back as soon as possible. As Master Tholme sat by the fountain, two of those masters approached him. Master Vos and Master Bulq.  
'We've not heard anything from Master Bandis. He was supposed to contact us today.' Master Vos reported.  
Tholme was silent, considering different options.  
'He could be in danger.' Bulq said, impatiently.  
'Okay then. I'll inform the council—'  
'I want to go and see it for myself.' Bulq said.  
'Not just yet.' Tholme replied. 'Have patience.'  
Sora left feeling frustrated.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, unknown to both the Jedi and most of the Republic, the Trade Federation had set up several droid producing factories on the world Geonosis. There were a few Trade Federation battleships in orbit over the world. A couple ships were leaving.  
The same could be said for the rocky, desolate world of Hypori where there was a factory producing machines. It was almost time for war.


	2. Chapter 2

Raxus Prime. Few hours ago, Lyron Bandis had dropped out of lightspeed in his Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor or also known as the Jedi starfighter. It had been modified by Master Saesee Tiin. Lyron had piloted the fighter away from its external hyperdrive ring.  
Raxus Prime was a highly industrial world used for centuries. Because of that it had become almost entirely a garbage pit, with industrial waste, toxins floating in the air. He piloted down into the atmosphere. Down below he saw the harsh terrain, rivers of waste with metals floating about, some scattered along the banks.  
'Nasty place.' Lyron remarked.  
The astromech droid beeped in agreement.  
'Looks like a landing spot up ahead.'  
There were open clearings dotted about. The planet was still used and presumably by the Separatists. But there was seemingly very little activity going down there. Yet there should have been at least a transport or two, somewhere.  
Lyron touched down, onto the surface.  
'Look after the ship.' Lyron said.  
Climbing out of the jedi starfighter, he called the Force to him drawing a bubble of air. He raised his hood over him and began to walk.  
Exploring the place, it felt very quiet. Many secrets could lay hidden here and not be found for thousands of years. He weaved in between piles of rubbish that went three times taller than him. He didn't really care for secrets. But he was a little curious as to why the Separatists would want to be here. He took note of some of the rather interesting structures that had been built on here and left behind. He moved another ten paces ahead, into a larger clearing.  
Then as he was moving, he heard rustling. His force sense tingled, he instinctively went down to draw his lightsaber.  
In that instance, in his peripheral vision he saw a shadow drop down from above. He whirled around facing a figure, draped in black robes. A blue face hidden behind the mask. Female. Chiss.  
She drew a lightsaber that ignited, with a snap-hiss. A yellow blade. She rushed at him. Lyron drew his own blade, activating with a blue blade. She came at him striking quick and fast, sending a first strike aiming for his neck. Lyron deflected the strike—just managing it. He was thrown on the defensive. She sidestepped to the left, twisting her body and sending a two armed low strike, that he parried with a downward stroke of his own. She followed through with two jabs to the chest. Lyron had never fought a dark Jedi before. Or a Sith, if this was the case. He took a step backward parrying more strikes. He sent his own blade, a counterstrike but he missed completely. It now left him exposed as she'd moved again, with fantastic footwork. She sent a strike into his side burning through his robes before sending a knee strike up to his stomach. Lyron grunted in surprise. But she wasn't finished yet—she brought the blade up and sent a powerful slash aiming at him again. Lyron had regained his composure and attempted to deflect it but she retracted her blade—a feint. With her free hand, lightning flew from her fingertips straight into his stomach, knocking him back a step, pain coursing through his body. It was enough to distract him. She finished him off with a final slash in the stomach. He dropped to the floor and his lightsaber landing to the floor beside him.  
'One less snooping Jedi…' The figure remarked and reported back.

Two days later, Tholme approached the Council in session. He was stood with Sora Bulq. Sora was still fairly impatient, wanting to get straight into the action to Raxus Prime.  
'Master Bandis was following up supposedly spotting one of those Sheathipede transports along with droid fighters to Raxus Prime.'  
Master Windu and Yoda shared a glance.  
'And you think it has gone wrong?' Plo Koon said after a few moments.  
'Yes Master.' Tholme replied. 'He should have made contact with us. It could only be Dooku that could have taken him down.'  
'That's an assumption.' Plo Koon said.  
'Won't it put another master at risk if Bandis has been captured?' Coleman Trebor asked. He was one of the latest members to join the council. He was a male Vurk. He was chosen because of his reputation as a diplomat with other species, as well as being able to handle the media. He was proficient  
'That is possible, yes.' Tholme admitted. It would be a risk. 'The best case would be that someone else went with Sora.'  
'But at the same time, it might draw out an attacker. However, in light of other events it might be reasonable waiting.' Master Ki Adi Mundi said, bobbing his head.  
Tholme cocked his head looking towards the Cerean Master. 'What events?'  
'Senator Amidala is returning to Coruscant for the vote.'  
'Ah.' Tholme replied unsure how it affects the mission to Raxus Prime.  
'There's a chance that the vote might draw out some unsavoury elements. There's been a lot of protests about this vote  
Tholme nodded and now the realisation came to him. 'I wasn't going to ask to go with Sora Bulq. I did want another master to go with him however.'  
The masters shared another glance. 'I thought you were building up to ask to go along with him.' Plo Koon said.  
'Wait until the vote happens, we should, then have a better understanding, we will.' Yoda said.  
Others nodded in agreement.  
Tholme felt a slight tinge of disappointment, he nodded. But he couldn't wait around for something to happen to Lyron Bandis. If it had already…would he forgive himself for it? Instead of saying anything he had just nodded his head. He turned to leave as did Sora Bulq. He seemed calm or maybe he was just holding it in.  
After leaving the room, Bulq glanced at him as they walked. 'So that's it then?'  
'They might have said it 

Another day had passed and the sleek Royal Naboo cruiser dropped out of lightspeed flanked by smaller golden yellow Naboo starfighters came down towards Coruscant. They dipped down soaring into the planet's atmosphere, the fighters dancing about weary of any threat that might come. They approached the large senatorial building, a tall skyscraper touching down on the landing pad a moment after the starfighters touched down.  
Captain Typho, the nephew of Captain Panaka came out of the naboo starfighter. He nodded over at the other pilot.  
'We did it. Nothing went wrong.'  
'So far so good. There's always danger.' The other pilot said, a distinctively female voice.  
Typho nodded, looking back toward the Royal Starcruiser. Some of her guards and handmaidens had come down first. Then Amidala finally emerged at the top of the ramp, in her senatorial attire.  
Before she had even reached the end of the ramp, in a blinding flash, the next thing Typho knew was that he was on the floor. He looked up to see other people sprawled across the floor and pieces of burning metal flying everywhere.  
Typho struggled to rise, disorientated from the explosion. He heard the pilot, which wasn't really the pilot, rather Padme, throwing off her helmet rushing over to the decoy, Corde that was sprawled out on the floor. It wasn't safe. When he found the strength he made his way over to Padme as she comforted Corde.

*

A little over an hour later, the Jedi had found out about the attack on Senator Amidala's ship by none other than her, from Senator Amidala herself. Her ship had been destroyed as well as killing her handmaidens and several more of her people. The Council had reacted immediately, calling Master Tholme to the council. In the end they had co-operatively decided to send Master Tiplar and Knight Siri Tachi to investigate such a claim.  
Currently Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was sat in his office behind his desk. At the back of the room were several guards. Sitting and standing in front of him were four Jedi Masters that were occupied in seats, and then over to the side if that wasn't enough there were two more Jedi, a master and another padawan stood a few feet away, Master Kit Fisto and his padawan, a Mon Calamari, Nahdar Vebb.  
'I fear the outcome of this vote. I don't think there's been an issue that has so divided people.' Palpatine remarked, looking from one Jedi Master to the other.  
'It is unavoidable.' Master Windu said, staring straight back at the Supreme Chancellor.  
'The senators are just afraid and anxious like this is the worst thing that has ever befell them.' Master Koon said.  
'Unseen is much here,' Yoda finally spoke up.  
'I don't know how long I can hold off the vote…' Palpatine said then added, 'I don't know what the outcome will be with more and more systems joining the Separatists.'  
Windu exchanged a glance with Master Yoda before looking back at the Supreme Chancellor. 'If the losers break away—'  
'I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be broken in two. My negotiations will not fail.' Palpatine slammed his fist.  
Windu was hardly impressed however nor intimidated with that reaction. At least he thought that the Chancellor was determined about it. But whether or not it would go in his way, remained to be seen. 'However if it came to war, and they do break away, there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are peacekeepers, not soldiers.'  
Palpatine looked distressed. He tilted looking at Master Yoda. 'Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?'  
Yoda opened his eyes. 'Worse than I fear, much worse.'  
'Worse?' Palpatine said alarmed.  
'What do you sense?' Plo Koon prompted.  
'The darkside of the Force clouds everything. Do their duty, however, the Jedi will.' Yoda replied, his eyes fluttering open.  
Mace Windu glanced at Yoda, then a glance with Ki Adi Mundi.  
Before anyone could say anything more, a hologram appeared on Palpatine's desks, one of his aides. 'The loyalist committee has arrived.' The aide said.  
'Send them in.' Palpatine replied.  
Within a few moments, a large group came into the room including, Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, one of Amidala's handmaidens, Jar Jar Binks, Mas Amedda, Bail Organa and Horox Ryyder. Everyone moved to exchange pleasant greetings.  
'Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart.' Yoda said.  
'Thank you Master Yoda.' Padme replied. 'Do you know who was behind the attack?'  
Mace Windu stepped forward, knowing someone had too. 'We have nothing definitive but we may believe that it was disgruntled spice miners on Naboo. We have sent two Jedi to Naboo to investigate.'  
Padme didn't seem convinced, looking towards Captain Typho. 'I don't wish to disagree, but I believe it was Count Dooku.'  
The words hung in the air like a toxic cloud. There were a few astonished looks.  
Mace Windu of course was first to speak out. 'You know, M'lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi, its not his character to assassinate.'  
'He's a political idealist, not a murderer.' Ki Adi Mundi said, his extra-large, domed head bobbing as he nodded.  
'The fact remains, senator, grave danger you are,' Master Yoda said, tapping his cane on the ground for emphasis.  
Mace Windu couldn't argue with that, regardless of who was behind the attack, the fact remained that for now Senator Amidala was in danger.  
'May I suggest that Senator Amidala to be put under your protection?' Chancellor Palpatine suggested.  
Bail Organa suddenly came to life, interjecting. 'Is that a wise use of resources at this time?'  
'Of course, this is a serious danger here.'  
'If I could comment, I don't believe it is that serious.' Padme said, raising her voice.  
'It is that serious.' Palpatine replied.  
'I don't want more guards.' Padme shook her head.  
'What about someone more familiar, Master Kenobi perhaps?' Palpatine suggested looking towards the Jedi.  
'Possible. They have just returned from a border dispute on Ansion.' Mace Windu said, after a moment's consideration. That seemed reasonable enough.  
'It isn't necessary.'  
'Do it for me M'lady. I have had enough scares for today.' Palpatine said.  
'I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately.' Mace Windu said, the matter had been decided despite the look on Padme's face.  
'Be mindful of your danger, Senator. Accept our help.' Yoda said.  
It seemed as though the conversation came to an end everyone was moving towards the doors. Palpatine sat at his desk, watching them all. Windu glanced back over at him, briefly before he exited the room.

'So, are you able to help us out?' Tholme said. He was standing outside in one of the halls of the Jedi temple. He was stood with Master Coleman Trebor.  
'Yes I can. In fact, I would like to do more.' Trebor said.  
'How so?' Tholme said, intrigued. He was geninuely interested in what he had to say.  
'Someone else would like to join your network.' Trebor said solemnly.  
'Who?' Tholme asked.  
'Knight Bendodi Vaal.'  
Tholme was genuinely surprised by this. Bendodi was a male Twi'lek that had been trained recently by none other than Ranik Solusar, a human Jedi master. However, Ranik had been disciplined by the Jedi Council for fathering a son—it wasn't well known in the order and kept between the council and him mostly. But Ranik did share it with one or two. Tholme knew enough about it. Because of it, Ranik was unable to serve on the council but he was able to keep his rank as a Jedi master. Tholme got on with hi, fortunately. But he knew little about Bendodi Vaal.  
'Okay then.' Tholme said after a few moments.  
'I assume you are still going to send someone to Raxus Prime.' Trebor said, it wasn't a question, more of a statement.  
Tholme met his stare. 'What are you going to do about it?'  
'Nothing. I wouldn't want to see you get in trouble for doing what you think is right, hence why this is meeting is totally off the record. I want to keep peace. And if we have to take a measure or two to try and keep it then so be it.' He murmured.  
Tholme was taken by surprise by this. Maybe he had a backbone after all. Or there was another possibility the council was sending him to keep an eye on Tholme and his group. Either one was possible.

Outside, Coruscant the sun had set, bringing on the night. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin were stood in a turbolift of the senate apartment complex. Obi-Wan was stood rather calm, deep in thought while his padawan was quite the opposite. He was fidgeting with his hands, his hair, his lightsaber…on edge. He hadn't seen her in so long. So many years.  
'Relax.' Obi-Wan said. 'You seem on edge.'  
Anakin hesitated. 'Not at all.' He didn't sound too confident.  
Obi-Wan remained quiet.  
The door slipped open, the pair of them stepped into the corridor. They had barely gotten four steps into the corridor before being met by a well-dressed Gungan.  
'Obi? Obi?' Jar Jar said. 'Annee?'  
Jar Jar approached both of them, touching them in an overly embarrassing way.  
'Wahoo! Mesa smilen to see yousa both.'  
'We have come to see Senator Amidala, can you take us to her?' Obi-Wan said, getting straight to the point.  
Jar Jar led them into the recesses of the apartment that was well decorated with cushiony chairs, carpeted floors and a few paintings showing scenery from different planets. One showed a view of Theed on Naboo. Inside, Dorme and Typho were looking towards Padme. Dorme was dressed in a typical elegant but understated dress. Typho his security uniform with their backs to them. But Anakin was focused on Padme rather than the other two. She looked as good or better than what he remembered.  
'Lookie lookie, desa Jedi arriven,' Jar Jar said.  
They turned towards their guests.  
'It's a pleasure to see you again, M'lady.' Obi-Wan greeted.  
Padme smiled briefly but her smile faded quickly, returning a determined stare. 'It's been far too long Master Kenobi, while I appreciate meeting you again, I do think your presence is unnecessary.'  
'I'm sure they have their reasons.' Obi-Wan replied.  
Padme had a resigned look on her face, didn't say anything. Her eyes moved over to Anakin, she took a side step towards him, cocking an eyebrow. 'Anakin? My goodness how you have grown!'  
Her smile widened as her eyes searched him from head to toe. He was now taller than her.  
'So have you.' Anakin replied. 'Grown more beautiful I mean. For a senator I mean.' Anakin tried to get the right words out but failed, and earned awkward glance from both Typho and Dorme, and a disapproving scowl from Obi-Wan causing some tension.  
Padme laughed it away. 'Oh Anakin, you'll always be the little boy on Tatooine.'  
Anakin glanced at his feet, feeling very uncomfortable. Why did it go so wrong? He wondered.  
'I'm sure our presence here will be invisible.' Obi-Wan said.  
'I'm very grateful you're here. The situation is more dangerous than Senator Amidala will admit.'  
'I don't need more security, I need answers.' Padme said. That smile broken and her politician side coming back. 'I want to know who's behind trying to kill me.'  
'We're here for your protection, not to start an investigation.' Obi-Wan said.  
Anakin frowned. 'We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme.'  
'We aren't going to exceed our mandate, young padawan.' Obi-Wan snapped. 'We are not going through this again.'  
'Why?'  
Obi-Wan's turn to frown. 'What?'  
'Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protecting her is the job of a local security team.'  
Obi-Wan was having none of it. 'We will do only as the council asked, and you will learn your place young one.'  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments.  
Padme broke the silence, by saying, 'Perhaps you will end up drawing out the killers anyway. If you don't mind, I will retire.'  
They all bowed as Padme and Dorme left the room, leaving the three of them behind.  
'I'm glad you're here, regardless.' Typho said looking towards the two Jedi, fixing on Obi-Wan. 'It's more grave than she admits.'  
'What have you learned?' Anakin said.  
Obi-Wan shot him a look.  
'We can serve her better if we know what we're up against.' Anakin said.  
It was hard for Obi-Wan to counter that—it made perfect sense.  
'Not much. Senator Amidala leads the opposition to the creation of a Republic army. She's very determined to deal with the Separatists through negotiation rather than force. The attempts on her life have strengthened the opposing viewpoint.'  
'And the Separatists wouldn't particular want a Republic army…' Obi-Wan trailed off.  
'We're left without a clue.' Typho said. 'Why'd they go after Senator Amidala is anyone's guess.'  
'And we're here to protect not guess.' Obi-Wan said firmly, eyeing Anakin.  
Typho bowed. 'I'll have an officer stationed on every floor. I'll be at the command centre downstairs.'  
Without another word, Typho left them leaving them with just Jar Jar now.  
'She didn't seem to happy to see me, Jar Jar.' Anakin murmured.  
'Mesa see her happier now than mesa see in a longo time!' Jar Jar said before he took his leave.  
'Your focusing on the negative.' Obi-Wan said. 'Be mindful. She was pleased and leave it that.'  
'Yes master.' Anakin bowed though was still feeling dissatisfied with it. 


End file.
